


Me. (Sherlock/Reader)

by The_Magpie_1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magpie_1/pseuds/The_Magpie_1
Summary: Sherlock Holmes finds a woman that seems to understand his weird and irregular lifestyle. However, there is an enemy that seeks to tease and disrupt this new found equilibrium.





	Me. (Sherlock/Reader)

For the infamous Sherlock Holmes, the puzzle of a crime scene was life. Without the excitement and the unknown life is boring. According to him. During a case in which the body of a middle-aged man was discovered in a bin behind a cheap Chinese restaurant, he had acquired your assistance with the man’s background and family. Later they would find that the man’s wife killed him accidentally, after he found that she had a string of lovers, while he was on business trips. And, ever since that day you have be a reliable consultant to the detective.  
There was one case that did shock you, where the young man faked his own disappearance and suspected murder to escape his girlfriend, only for his lover to dump him and then for him to miraculously turn up in a landfill sight.

Yes, you and the detective had been through a lot. Over time, you both started to enjoy each other’s company. It was not like that of other people’s relationships started with going out for coffee. No. You two more enjoyed each other’s silence. Sherlock would play his violin to help him think, while you would just sit in his chair and read whatever factual book you brought with you. You’d stop for tea and biscuits and then go home. Some people found it very strange that you two wouldn’t really talk to one another but would just sit or stand in each other’s presence in a calm but comfortable silence.  
You would talk to one another but it was mostly short and to the point, either about the facts of a case or if you wanted milk in your tea. But you grew together and soon you’d start to act, somewhat as that of a normal couple, telling each other about their days. 

‘I collected the thumbs of 20 dead men between the ages of 23-45 each of which were in a contracting industry, to see if the print produced by them would fade or differ in any way, with age or constructing experience.’ Sherlock

‘Interesting! Well, all I’ve done today is read the personal journal of the last Tsar of Russia. Very tragic and troubled mind. I personally think that he was gay.’ You say before you continue reading.  
And then you soon grew, intimate. 

It was New Year’s Eve, roughly 10:30 at night and you and Sherlock had just had a fish and chip supper and a bottle of wine. You were putting on your coat, hat, gloves and scarf on. You looked bulky but cosy. As you opened the door, you could see your breath. And you turned to Sherlock.

‘Thank you for supper Sherlock. I really enjoyed it. Happy New Year.’ You smiled.

He smiled also, he never really smiled like that, it was loving and warm. He took a step closer and he pulled your scarf down that was covering a bit of your mouth and he kissed you. ‘Happy New Year Y/N’

Oh. My. Gosh.

He kissed you. Like actually kissed you. 

You were stunned so you thought you’d be cheeky and give him one, this time he kissed you back a little deeper, and gently guided you back inside before closing the door. You weren’t going to leave tonight.  
-  
After that Sherlock had put you through some hell. First, he gets shot, than falls to his death. You watched it. You watched the whole thing happen right there in front of yours and Johns eyes.

‘Sherlock!’ You screamed.

But then it was too late. Next thing you remember was his body, bloody and cold.

You went to his funeral, and you carried on with life, but not in the same way. You would try to read your books but by page 2 you were crying and had to stop. Months pasted and it did get somewhat easier to read. 

It was early winter and you were making yourself a cup of tea, you were boiling the water when you saw something outside. It was Sherlock. You were stunned, you dropped the kettle and ran outside but he wasn’t there. You swear you saw him stood at the end of your garden. You stood there for what seemed like ages and then the hairs on the back of your neck stood up, your back felt warmer. It was him. You turned around and there he was, right there. You burst into tears and he hugged you to sooth it. But you pushed away and slapped him across the face.

‘You’re a first-class prick. You know that?’

He held his face ‘ow, what the hell?’ 

‘Don’t you dare. You know what that was for’

He shrugged and admitted defeat, and you hugged him again.

‘I thought you were dead’ 

‘And I thought you’d know when I play games’ All you could do was smile.  
-  
Life returned to the way it was. Sherlock told John that he wasn’t dead, though not in the way that you thought would world. But hey, at least he knows.   
It was Friday morning and you had just come from the shops with some small things, but of course you had to stop of at the library. You were at the door when a man came up to you, with a thick American accent.

‘Ay, sorry about this. Do you have a phone? I’ve lost my mates and they’ve got my cell phone’ 

‘of course, just one moment.’ You went inside and put your bags down, and the guy followed you. 

‘Here you go’ You offered your phone but then he back handed you, and put his hand over your mouth and nose and carried you outside to a waiting car. Sherlock was on a case so he couldn’t help you then.  
You had now been missing for two weeks and Sherlock was out of his mind trying to find you. He wouldn’t eat, nor sleep in his bed.

‘You need to eat’ John said as he placed a plate of egg, bacon, beans, tomatoes and toast by his chair.

‘I’m not hungry’ He said

Then he got a phone call. It was your number and he answered it in a hurry.

‘Y/N! Y/N!’

‘Hello Sherlock’

‘Oh my god. Y/N, where are you? We’ll come and get you’

‘Did you miss me?’

‘What? Of course, I missed you. Oh god I’m just glad you’re ok’

‘No Sherlock. Did you miss me?’

At that point Sherlock froze to the spot. He said nothing, only hearing your sobs on the other end of the phone.

‘Did you miss me, Sherlock?’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading.  
> If there is any ideas that you wish for me to do. Pop me a comment.


End file.
